Some printing systems support at least five-color printing. These printing systems render previews of five-color or greater print jobs using conventional cyan, magenta, yellow and black (“CMYK”) formats that are converted to conventional red, green, blue (“RGB”) formats for display. CMYK rendering formats do not accurately reflect how a fifth colorant would be printed by the printing system.
Five-color print jobs often require specific colorants to be used as the fifth color in addition to the conventional CMYK colors. Fifth colorants and/or acceptable alternative colorants are sometimes out of stock in times of need and/or a particular printer that is part of a printing system may not be able to process the print job for a multitude of reasons while other printers may. As such, a print job may not be able to be completed for some time.